Semiconductor technologies including buried insulators are the basis of many semiconductor applications. By way of example, Silicon on insulator (SOI) technology is based on a layered silicon-insulator-silicon substrate in place of conventional silicon substrates to reduce parasitic device capacitance and substrate current injection, for example. Some methods of manufacturing of SOI substrates, for example Separation by Implanted Oxygen (SIMOX) or Smart-Cut processes require ion implantation processes and/or wafer bonding, thereby increasing process complexity and process costs.
An improved method of manufacturing a semiconductor arrangement including a buried oxide would be desirable.